Shared Resources Cores. NanoSystems Biology Cancer Center Nano/micro Fabrication and Materials (NM2) Core ABSTRACT: The Nano/micro fabrication and Materials (NM2) Core is a custom-designed Core Resource of the NSBCC. By distilling out the research needs of the individual Project Specific Aims, we identified a set of research tools that were needed by least 3 out of the 4 projects, or which were heavily used by at least 2 projects. These tools beak down into (1) resources for micro/nano fabrication of microchip-based platforms and the execution of the associated assays; (2) resources for nanoparticle characterization; and, (3) resources for peptide and biomolecular preparation, modification, and purification. We view these common research needs as an opportunity to increase the cost-efficiency of our Projects, while also accelerating progress by promoting cross- fertilization of ideas, knowledge, and researchers between the projects. Under the direction of Core Director Dr. Jim Heath (Caltech) and co-director Dr. Young Shik Shin (UCLA) these research needs, and the resultant educational and scientific opportunities, inform the composition and administrative structure of a centrally managed NM2 core, with locations at both Caltech and UCLA.